


Fireworks in Heaven

by grumpyphoenix



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, profound100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyphoenix/pseuds/grumpyphoenix
Summary: Prompt: Sky





	Fireworks in Heaven

Dean relaxes with a beer in his lawn chair as the summer sky gives way to dusk. Behind him Charlie grills corn and chatters with Kevin and Sam about Star Wars, Sam’s arm wrapped around Eileen’s waist. Without warning, he suddenly has a lap filled with ex-angel, all blue-eyed kisses and smiles. Dean runs his fingers over Castiel’s jaw with a tender smile.  
When the first fireworks screams into the sky, exploding into champagne colored sparkles, Castiel’s eyes go wide and he gasps in sheer delight. Heart full, Dean pulls Cas to his chest and watches the sky light up.


End file.
